Hisui Hatsushiba
Summary Hisui Hatsushiba is a niece of Mikado Sanzenin and distant relative of Nagi Sanzenin. Hisui and Nagi used to have a sisterly relationship when they were little kids. Though their relationship soured over the past decade, Nagi continued to admire Hisui and still thought of her as an older sister figure. Hisui is second in line after Nagi to inherit the vast Sanzenin fortune and she also desires to obtain the power locked up in the Royal Garden Palace. Mikado fears that if she were to get her hands on either, she could pose a threat to the world at large. Her plans were thwarted by the combined efforts of Hayate Ayasaki and his friends though she still managed to get the key to the Sanzenin inheritance in the end. However, she and Nagi left each other on seemingly good terms and so far Hisui has posed no further threat. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Hisui Hatsushiba Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Female Age: Around 14 years Classification: Human, Sanzenin family heiress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful hand to hand combatant, masterful with swords, combative genius and adept at reading people’s expressions and body language. After absorbing Yozora’s powers: Chi Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (likely gained the ability to sense spirits and evil auras that normal humans cannot), barrier creation, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation (against evil spirits & demons only), Summoning, Sealing, her chi/spiritual attacks can likely bypass intangibility against spirits & demons, resistance to mind/soul manipulation from beings with less spiritual power than herself Attack Potency: Building level physically (Was able to fight evenly against Post Golden Week arc Hayate Ayasaki for a good while. Knocked him around and caused him great pain with a well placed kick twice) and with spiritual powers (The arms/entities she can summon can be several storeys in size. Devastated a large portion of her own mansion in one go. Destroyed a large portion of the facade of the Royal Garden Palace with a single attack) Speed: Subsonic movement and combat speeds (Comparable to Yozora Hōsen and Aoi Himegami. Capable of moving at such speeds that she is a complete blur as witnessed when she attacked Hayate’s parents) with Supersonic reactions (power scaling from Post Golden Week arc Hayate) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 physically, likely up to Class 50 with her summons Striking Strength: Building Class physically and with her summons Durability: Building level physically (Should be comparable in terms of durability to Yozora and Post Golden Week arc Hayate) and with barriers (Defended against spiritual attacks from Isumi Saginomiya. Her barriers should be equal to those of Yozora’s) Stamina: Superhuman. Fought Hayate for a good while and overall appears to be comparable in physical prowess to him. In addition, her personality makes her even more relentless on the battlefield than the likes of Hayate and Hinagiku. Range: Extended melee range with swords, dozens of metres with summons. Standard Equipment: A dao variant Intelligence: High. Is a competent planner and strategist who has been scheming to outdo the crafty Mikado Sanzenin and Athena Tennōsu for years. Is a highly skilled and dangerous fighter as well as a combative genius who can effortlessly read people’s expressions and body language with outstanding accuracy. Weaknesses: Her fearless and relentless nature results in her not knowing when to cut her losses and to press on even in situations that could lead to her ultimate defeat and even death. Much like with Isumi, extended usage of her spiritual powers likely leaves her spent and needing time to recover. This was likely the case after the destruction of the Royal Garden Palace and her appearance on Hakuo’s grounds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Tier 8